nfl_200001_playoffs_band_basedfandomcom-20200213-history
NFL 1998-99 Playoffs (Band Based)
'Home' The NFL 1998 Postseason began on January 2, 1999 and concluded on January 31, 1999 when Meshuggah defeated Black Sabbath 41-27 in Super Bowl XXXIII. Background and Participants This was the final postseason in which teams were situated in three divisions in both conferences. The format changed the following season by having four teams in four divisions for both the AFC and NFC conferences. Wild Card Round January 2, 1999 AFC: Black Sabbath 23, Rush 18 Game Time: 12:30pm EST Weather: 17 F, Windy and Snow A gusty wind partially dominated both teams, but Black Sabbath escaped with a narrow win as they forced Rush to go four and out. Black Sabbath jumped to a 17-3 lead at the half due to Rush's miscues. Rush tried to make a comeback, but their offense was not able to pull it off. NFC: Linkin Park 7, Gojira 38 Game Time: 4pm EST/ 1pm PST Weather: 79 F, Partly Cloudy and Breezy Winds The four year Gojira team forced five turnovers and won their first playoff game in team history in their first franchise postseason game. Linkin Park only had 244 offensive yards. January 3, 1999 AFC: SOAD 26, Slipknot 30 Game Time: 12:30pm EST/ 9:30am PST Weather: 61 F, Clear After a back and forth affair throughout the entire game, Slipknot kicker Joey Jordison made the game winning 38 yard field goal to give Slipknot their first playoff win in five years. NFC: Creed 13, Sevendust 7 Game Time: 4pm EST Weather: 49 F, Clear Creed limited Sevendust to only 281 offensive yards and forced three turnovers to give themselves their first playoff win in four years. Divisional Round January 9, 1999 NFC: Korn 35, Creed 28 Game Time: 12:30pm EST/ 9:30am PST Weather: 34 F, Overcast Korn held off a red hot Creed team in a offensive shootout by stopping them inside Korn's own 9 yard line. This win sent Korn to the NFC Championship game for the first time in four years. AFC: Opeth 41, Slipknot 21 Game Time: 4pm EST Weather: 14 F, Snow Opeth dismantled Slipknot's offense by forcing four turnovers and racking up 417 offensive yards against their defense. Even though Slipknot managed to get three touchdowns, their offense was practically shutdown. This win sent Opeth to their first AFC Chamionship in two years. January 10, 1999 AFC: Lamb Of God 17, Black Sabbath 24 Game Time: 12:30pm EST Weather: 29 F, Clear NFC: Meshuggah 14, Gojira 7 Game Time: 4pm EST/ 3pm CST Weather: 2 F, Light Snow and Very Cold In the fifth coldest game in NFL history, with wind chill values around -10 to -15 fahrenheit, Meshuggah narrowly defeated Gojira with a late touchdown. The cold made it hard to function with the ball, and both team's offenses struggled. Meshuggah would advance to their first NFC Championship game in three years. Conference Championship January 17, 1999 NFC: Meshuggah 27, Korn 21 Game Time: 12:30pm EST/ 11:30am CST Weather: 36 F, Overcast and Windy AFC: Opeth 28, Black Sabbath 31 Game Time: 4pm EST Weather: 39 F, Breezy Winds, Overcast and Light Rain Super Bowl XXXIII at Miami, Florida Date: January 31, 1999